


Unfold

by Mnois



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Jetra 2.0, Petramos, Sorry guys there's no Jetra but there's Jetra 2.0!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-03-30 17:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13956285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mnois/pseuds/Mnois
Summary: Petra Solano has had her fair share of attorneys and run-ins with the law. But connecting with her new attorney, Jane Ramos, awakened something in Petra she never knew she was capable of. Trust.This is for everyone who's got a bit of Petra in them.





	1. Caramelo Duro

**Author's Note:**

> To pre-face, I wrote this all in two sittings even though I had been thinking of the premise for over 72 hours (okay, probably more). I did not look back at past episodes before Ramos's entrance in 4x08 because I am a lazy queer working-student with too much to do (but apparently not enough since this is how I chose to spend my Sunday and Monday evening). So forgive me if the content seems to have inconsistencies with the show. My main purpose was just to fix some of the show’s ideas, mainly with Petra, and to give depth to Petra and Ramos’s characters. 
> 
> Because every thought and description in the Jane-verse should be heard in the voice of The Narrator, you get bonus points if you read this in his voice.

“I am Petra,” she reads aloud to herself before whispering, “and I am way over my head.”

Half a bottle in, and Petra has to admit to herself that writing was much harder a task than she had originally thought. Something she definitely wasn’t willing to confess to Jane, nor her new publishers. But needless to say, in over an hour, she was getting absolutely nowhere. In fact, Petra had done more preparation for the writing than the writing itself. Her assistant, Krishna, prepared the room just as she had demanded in hopes that it would set the mood; candles lit, curtains closed, background music set, and her favorite bottle of wine chilled.

Petra re-reads her first and only line over and over again. She could feel the frustration building but refuses to relent. There was no way a simple task such as a glorified autobiography was going to get the best of her. This is the one positive thing she has going for her in the midst of all the chaos with her hotel and the ongoing murder investigation charged against her. And so she straightens herself up, downs her glass of wine, and prepares herself for another attempt at writing.

Before Petra could even savor the last drop of her wineglass, she hears a knock at her door. _Thank God,_ she thinks to herself. Any excuse to keep her from staring at the computer any longer. The last thing she wants is to end her night sitting at her computer, vexed, tipsy, and left with a feeling of unaccomplishment. Talk about buzzkill. At least whomever was at her door, likely an employee, she could boss around and get _something_ done. A sense of achievement was all she needed to pick her mood up and she couldn’t wait to take her frustrations out on the poor soul on the other side of her door.

“J.R.?” Petra looks at her attorney, Jane Ramos, with confusion; she was the last person Petra expected to see. “What are you doing here?” her voice was soft, unusual and rare for Petra. 

“Jane,” she corrects, matter-of-factly, to which Petra rolls her big blue eyes. “And I just wanted to say thank you for getting that appointment for my mother,” she continues. “It meant a lot.”

Petra takes the gold gift bag from Jane and slings it over her right shoulder. “Well, you know, sometimes you just wanna do nice things for someone without expecting anything in return,” she chuckles lightly through her nose. It's a lie, but Jane doesn't need to know. It’s not like she’s paying Jane to investigate and judge her character. She already has _another_ Jane to do that and she does it for free.

Jane couldn’t help but notice Petra’s odd behavior, confusion creasing at her brows. “Are you day-drinking?” she asks, before peering into the background. She’s never seen Petra smile this much. “And holding a seance?” she smirks through her curiosity. Jane knew she wasn't in a place to make assumptions, given she came unannounced and barely knew her client, but this- drinking alone in dim light at four p.m.- definitely was not the impression she got from their first three meetings. 

Petra looks back at her living room and then back to her attorney. “Oh, I'm writing my book!” as if it should have been obvious. “I just got my commission. It's a lifestyle book,” she explains with a smile and crossing her arms, half expecting Jane to be impressed by just how important she is. Successful divorcee, hotel owner, mother of twins, alive despite the multiple attempts of her demise, and never been convicted of any of the crimes she had been charged with. If anyone had a story to tell, Petra was sure her’s would sell. And yet she still felt the need to defend herself to Jane.

“You're being investigated for murder.” Jane counters, straightening her stance and crossing her arms too. Petra scoffs at Jane’s condescending tone, as if Petra didn't already understand the severity of it all. “You really think it's a good idea to write a lifestyle book?”

She knows it’s a rhetorical question, but she sighs anyway, ready to respond. “You're going to make the whole murder thing go away because I didn't do it, you know that, right? Because you have to trust me if you're going to be my lawyer.” Petra’s gaze turns intense. 

If Jane wanted to have a serious conversation and get to know her client better, then this is exactly where it needed to start. 

Jane sighs in return and stares at Petra intensely. They've had this entire interaction in the hallway, pleasantries and business between small talk, now taking a turn to something finally meaningful. And instead of reassuring Petra that she did indeed trust her, she makes a quip at their conversation in an earlier meeting. “Did you see that on T.V. too?”

Jane tries to ignore Petra tracing circles on her chest; her fingers moving in slow and lazily. She can't tell just how inebriated her client is, but Jane finds herself more and more intrigued at the turn of the conversation. 

“Maybe?” Petra says with a cheeky smirk.

Knowing she diffused the tense air between them, it was time to bring it back to what she really came for. “So, what are you going to write about your sister, in your book?”

Unhappy with the sudden inquiry about the sister- who stole her identity, poisoned and paralyzed her, attempted to steal her hotel shares, and conspired with their bitch of a mother to kill Petra- she turns around and answers, “If I'm going to talk about my sister, I'm going to need some more wine.”

Blame it on the half bottle of white that Petra began by herself, but she didn't think twice and walked back into her home, leaving the door open. Jane thought for a quick second and looked at Petra’s walking figure with an expression that could only be described as curious and determined. She wanted to understand Petra and put the pieces together about Anezka Archuletta’s death.

Under normal circumstances, Jane couldn’t care less about her client’s private lives. If it didn’t change the case then it didn’t matter to her what her clients did on a day-to-day. So following Petra inside her living quarters under the guise of a chat was something she knew had to be maneuvered with stealth. Petra was no idiot, this much was obvious to Jane. 

Jane steps into Petra’s home. It’s spacious and sophisticated. Exactly what she had expected. But it was colorful; filled with bold colors and comfortable furniture. The door, trimmed with gold but mostly black, sounded with a heavy thud as it closed shut. The lit candles gave a soft golden glow on the otherwise mostly white furniture. The walls and table carpet were patterned with wavy lines. It was quite the contrast from Petra’s bright pink office and heavily decorated walls, Jane noted. She pegged Petra for a minimalist chic decorator but perhaps motherhood softens a person.

Before taking the seat Petra offered, Jane removes her suit jacket but decided to keep her heels on. She didn’t want to get too cozy and Petra to think her presumptuous. A predatory lesbian lawyer was the last label Jane Ramos needed, especially having come out to Petra only earlier that day. So if she needed to quickly gather her items and leave, it wouldn’t have to be tedious. She sets her items on the high-top chairs, under the counter Petra was working on before Jane came in and interrupted her “writing process”.

Meanwhile, Petra busies herself and retrieves what she needs in the kitchen. She takes the end of the corkscrew and drags it along the metallic cork cover of the wine bottle’s mouth and carefully pulls at the screw. She knew her way around a bottle from her short stint as a server before she met Rafael, her ex-husband and co-owner of The Marbella Hotel. She was a terrible server, probably the one thing she was ever terrible at. Well, besides this book she was attempting to write. 

Petra returns the corkscrew back to its drawer. Holding the tool that reminded her so much of her mother, her mind had no choice but to let her mother cloud her thoughts. Mainly of the crimes her mother had committed, the same ones that in the past had gotten Petra in her current position- under investigation and an extra dose of anxiety.

Jane hadn’t said a word since walking in. Petra didn’t quite know what to say either given that on only four occasions together, Jane was already invited into her safe space. Now the two were about to share a bottle of wine, or as the _other Jane_ would call it, “have wine-time”. 

Three soft-rose-colored throw pillows lined the couch. A white lamp with matching splashes of red, and accented with a golden tassel for a pull-switch, sat on a smaller version of the room’s center table. The lamp was on the far-end of the room and the sun peeking through the curtains gave enough light, but she wondered if Petra would ever need to turn it on. Which lead her to wondering how long she’d be here with Petra. Not that she had any plans, Jane thought to herself as she observed more of the area she could see around her. She wasn’t trying to be obvious but she didn’t try to hide it either. It was better than watching Petra’s golden hair fall over her shoulder while airing out the gifted bottle. 

Just as Jane was was about to examine the curtains covering the balcony, Petra began walking over with two bottles of wine and an empty wine glass. Hearing the soft but confident strides of Petra’s long legs brought Jane’s attention back to her host. Jane offers her a quick smile as the host walks over, attempting to give off a sense of modesty a new and proper house guest was meant to give.

 _A bottle of of sauvignon blanc and chardonnay? I guess I’ll be here a while then,_ Jane thinks with a quick raise to the brow before finally taking her seat. She took her hands out of her pockets- how long Jane had them hidden in there is a mystery to her now, better pondered at another time. 

_Hm. Comfortable._ The tan-colored couch was softer than it seemed at first. The gold that trimmed the glass table in front of them, meant to be the obvious center-piece for a motif in the room, was what she chose to focus on. 

“What?” Petra asks the brunette as she pours herself and Jane generous glasses of wine. She’s stretched over the table from where she is sitting, elongating her torso in a way that Jane can’t help but notice. Jane looks up at her, peeling her eyes from Petra’s body, Petra no longer looking back at her. 

“Pardon?”

“You’re quiet and you’re staring at my otherwise lavish home as if you don’t have a nice one yourself. At the rate you ask, I imagine you do just fine yourself.”

Jane, waiting for Petra to sit back a the couch, holds her breath, not really set on what to say before replying, “No, I just... Didn’t think you’d actually want to open up about your sister. You’re not exactly an open book. Or, at least you don’t seem like one.” That wasn’t entirely true but it wasn’t a complete lie either, and it made more sense than to admit she was making a mental note about the apartment and its layout just in case the blueprints were off the table completely. Petra seemed pretty adamant about getting a warrant first but Jane’s blackmailers didn’t have time to wait.

Sensing Petra stiffen her back in response, about to close herself up, Jane quickly follows with her wit. “But I guess Peter has a different side from Petra.”

Petra responds with obvious offense written on her face, “I told you that nickname was unnecessary.” 

Jane shrugs at her, raising both hands in the air and subsequently lifting her glass up to clearly state just how much she wasn’t budging. She takes another sip before setting it down between the tucked knee of her right leg.

“And so is mine. So if you insist on using ‘J.R.’, then get used to yours.”

“I’m not the one who knows two Petras!” This argument was childish, Petra knows this, and yet she couldn’t help herself. “Besides, you’re the ‘Second Jane’ but I figured it would be ill-mannered of me to use, so J.R. just makes sense.” Petra was right, she knows she is right, and for reasons unexplainable to her, this frivolous argument was beginning to excite her.

“Alright then, _Peter_.”

“I mean, what’s the big deal?” Petra asks as she rolls her eyes at the woman in front of her.

“‘The big deal is,’” Jane quickly retorts, now beginning to slap the back of her hand with every word, “it’s not my name!” Petra takes the first taste of her new glass of wine as Jane speaks. “And what is it with this _Jane_ , are you in love with her or something?”

It was a big question, Jane was so used to asking hard ones all day long that it didn’t even occur to her that this wasn’t a formal inquiry. It just came out- genuine curiosity between two girls over a drink- intrusive nonetheless. But it was done and now all she could hope for is that Petra wouldn’t find it invasive to her sexual or personal life.

“What?” Petra asks with a face that was hard to read. “No!” It looks like pain, confusion, and relief, all mixed in one.

“Then why are you obsessed with her?” Jane feels slightly relieved that the pervasiveness of the question went unnoticed.

“I’m _not_!” 

With that, Jane tilts her head and gives Petra a look only meant to challenge her more. There’s no way that was entirely true. From the moment Jane’s name was made an issue, Petra skated around around the topic of Jane Villanueva.

Petra continues, “Well I am now, but maybe that’s just because,” Jane tilts her head the other way, showing that she was waiting for an answer. 

“Because…” Petra scoffs, shaking her head quickly but slightly as she smiled, trying to buy herself time and mask her emotions. “Because she’s mad at me.” 

Petra doesn’t realize it, it came so fast, but she was starting to sob. She covers her mouth, her furrowed brows the only visible feature before she turns away from Jane. 

“Are you okay?” Jane asks, staring at Petra’s back. She set her glass carefully on the table before turning back to Petra and leaning closer, sitting up on the couch. “Because this is a lot more emotion than you showed with your sister… who’s dead.” The last part she meant to be pointed.

“My sister was awful,” Petra takes a shaky and deep inhale. “Jane is a good person,” she adds between sniffles of air. “But she’s done with me, so I must be awful.”

“You’re not awful.” Jane offers, to which Petra stays silent and tries to control her breathing.

 _God, she must think I’m pathetic._ Petra isn’t completely listening to Jane as she talks. All she can think about is how stupid she must look. Crying? In front of a stranger? In front of someone she’s paying; someone she has employed? _Ridiculous Petra, get your shit together._

“I barely know you and you got my mom to see a doctor.”

“‘Cause Jane said I see relationships as transactional. I was trying to prove her wrong.” Petra can hear herself sounding small and childish, pouty even. She hates it but can’t help it either, still feeling like an ass about how she handled things with her friend, probably her _only_ friend. 

Petra avoids eye contact, too embarrassed to look her guest in the eyes. Jane notices, but watches Petra as she explains, only looking away to finally add, “Yeah, that makes more sense.”

Petra nods to herself and is relieved at Jane’s tone and understanding. She releases a sigh, but she knows this is where Jane’s idea of her character would be set. An ambitious asshole with a hidden agenda. Just what she needed after telling Jane to trust her. And she’s sure the awkward drunk crying doesn’t help either.

Jane swallows before starting again. “Look, um.” She wants to say the right words to comfort Petra. “Everybody has ulterior motives. That’s not a bad thing.” She looks at Petra now with less confusion but more tenderness. She means every word as she attempts to get the woman to find her confidence again.

“I mean you really think I came over, with a bottle of wine, just to say thank you?”

Petra stops biting her lips to reply, “You didn’t?”

“I mean, that was part of it.” Petra looks into Jane’s eyes now. “But I also want the blueprints. Because I need you to trust me too.”

“You’re relentless.” Petra responds with a sad smile. She feels better, having calmed down.

“Without a doubt.” Jane says with a grin. It wasn’t her intention to make Petra cry just to get what she came for. The last thing she wanted was to manipulate Petra’s feelings. Jane knew she had a knack for pulling the truth out of people, it was her job after all, and she knew getting Petra to be honest with her would be a feat, but she definitely did not expect for Petra to disclose this much. Especially considering that it had nothing to do with Anezka and more to do with another woman completely unrelated to their case. 

It’s late now. The sun had completely set and went unnoticed between the two of them. There’s a lull in the conversation as Jane gives Petra time to collect herself.

“You know,” Jane begins while relaxing on the couch again. She picks up her wineglass, takes a much needed sip, and spreads her right arm atop of the couch. “Something tells me that just took a lot out of you.” 

Petra can feel Jane’s eyes on her. Instead of showing any more meekness, she meets her gaze, attempting to gain at least a modicum of her confidence. Clearing her throat she begins again, “Ha, that obvious isn’t it?”

“Well, I’m sure I didn’t come at a good time either. Writing can be exhausting.”

What comes out of Petra’s mouth was unexpected but suddenly Petra's laughing. Not hysterically, but clearly a much needed laugh.

“Oh god no, I haven’t written anything past three words! The most exhausting thing I’ve done today is talk to investors and go over our third quarter expenses with the hotel’s accountant.”

“So all of this,” Jane motions at the still lit candles, the soft music still playing in the background, and the bottle of wine, “for three words?” She questions, half serious, half playfully. Now would have been the perfect opportunity to follow with her quick and witty flirtatious banter, but now was also not the time. Nor was Petra the right person, being her defendant and all.

“I don’t know, it’s just… hard.” Petra offers. She knows she looks like she’s lost in her thoughts now but she has nothing else to offer. It was the truth. Petra had no idea where to begin and no idea what to write about. 

“It’s not like my life is easy to explain. And am I really one to be giving anyone advice?” Petra pours herself and Jane another glass and continues. “I mean, when they offered to publish this book, they must have not considered my past or are completely clueless to it.”

Jane wants to probe but stays silent instead. She doesn’t want to take from Petra more than she’s already been given and considers how emotionally exhausted Petra must be. She takes only what Petra is willing to share, knowing that whatever comes next has nothing to do with Anezka's death.

“My mom raised me to become a master manipulator and con-artist. She trained me to find the richest man I could find in the slums of the Czech Republic, seduce him, marry him, and scam my way into his fortune. Then when he started using his words and hands against me, to no one’s surprise, I fled.” Petra takes a sip of her wine before continuing with her life story.

“Then I meet Rafael and think maybe I’m safe for once. He’s got a fortune from a beautiful hotel, he’s kind, and he was always way too busy with the hotel and trying to impress his father to find time to possibly hurt me the way Milos did. But not too busy to screw every socialite in Miami, apparently.” Petra scoffs and looks at Jane quickly before looking down at her glass of wine again. She doesn’t disclose about the miscarriages. It was always a sore subject for her and the chapter she shared with Rafael. Plus, Elsa and Anna remind her every day of what she has and not what she’s lost.

“Anyway, the twin sister I knew nothing of, comes into my life and I think, god for once, I might have someone on my side. Finally. And at first, it seemed that way. But,” Petra wills herself to not cry again. Not again, not in front of Jane. She’s not sure how successful she is at suppressing her emotions, but she continues anyway. “But it’s just like my mother to take any opportunity she can to weasel her way into getting what she needs and have someone else do her dirty work. That bitch.”

Just when Jane thinks she should say something, she stops herself. She can’t tell if Petra’s done, but she knows she needs to find something to say, to give to Petra as some form of solace. She wants to put her hand on Petra’s shoulder, provide some sense of comfort and understanding, but suppresses the urge. 

“You asked me to trust you, and I’m not saying I don’t. But with the life I’ve led, you can understand why that would be hard for me to do.”

Jane gives a slight nod at Petra, showing she understands exactly what she means. She knows she's lying to her, keeping her blackmailers a secret from Petra. But if Petra was guilty, then Jane knew she could get over her guilt. 

Petra doesn’t know what to add after that, lost in her thoughts again. She understands that Jane is new to her life and has already showed her more than a fair share of care, even if Petra is technically paying her to do so. But this is the first time in a long time that Petra found someone she could communicate with so easily. She despises feeling pitied or inferior, she prides herself in being a strong woman, but Jane just gave this natural sense of understanding. 

“Do you ever think of who you could be or what you would have been?” Jane asks.

The question catches Petra off guard and pulls her out of her head. She gives Jane’s question some serious thought. “I… honestly wouldn’t know who or where I’d be. The thought of another life other than the one I’ve lived seems like such a far-off fantasy, something too frivolous too even think over.” 

“Well. Maybe when this is all over, you can rediscover who you really are inside, Peter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title comes from Miguel's song, "Caramelo Duro." Mostly because Rosario Dawson is fine as fuck and there's something about this song that just screams "Petra has [dirty] thoughts of Jane Ramos and so do we."
> 
> I am having fun flexing my fictional writing brain muscles so I'm hoping this continues to be an outlet more than a chore so I can actually finish this. In the past, I would get so caught up planning what happens next but I'm trying something new and TRYING to go with the flow. Hopefully that means I'll find the spoons to finish this. But I've written some notes I'd like to incorporate with the scenes we've seen of the ladies thus far so that means it's gonna go somewhere (I think)!
> 
> I also haven't written fanfiction in almost a decade so sorry if the canon tag is inaccurate! If anyone has a better suggestion, I'll change it. And if I have verb-tense inconsistencies that's because I have no beta who is caught up with the show so... like if anyone volunteers...
> 
> ANYWAY WHOLLY SHIT WHO WOULD HAVE THOUGHT WE'D GET ROSARIO DAWSON AND YAEL GROBGLAS DOING THE GAY THING! AHHHHHH!


	2. Antes de las Seis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know we don't know much about Jane Ramos yet but I want to flesh out her character a bit more. @JTV writers, give her depth you cowards!  
> The chapter title is from a Shakira song. I recommend the live version during the Paris concert, if anyone's interested.  
> 

The Marbella’s maintenance manager, wasn’t exactly her favorite employee. So the fact that Petra had to speak to Vinnie made her already sour mood even worse.

In the last three weeks alone, Vinnie had been late twice. Four months ago, she clearly remembered nearly getting into a screaming match with him about a poorly scheduled but very necessary central air filter replacement. The only reason he still had a job was because, as much as she’d hate to admit it, he’s an organized and dependable employee. And his willingness to go toe-to-toe with her made him a valuable asset. She knows nothing about maintenance and mechanics, so she needed someone who was willing to to take her attitude on and keep the place functioning. Plus, it didn’t hurt that Vinnie is in good standing with every repairman on staff and all the necessary vendors in hotel cleaning supplies. Now that kind of skill set was irreplaceable.

Still, it didn’t take away from the fact that she would rather spend her time preparing for the police interrogation than have a conversation with maintenance- no matter how important this was to proving her innocence. Jane told her it wasn’t necessary to rehearse, but her life as a businesswoman made Petra accustomed to doing her homework. Not to mention the number of times she has had to speak with detectives in the past, no thanks to Magda or Anezka.

“Ms. Sollano, I have the tool log you requested for the week Anezka...fell.” Vinnie pauses between his words; his way of trying to show sensitivity. “You were right, someone signed a tool out and never returned it. When you come in, I can explain it all.”

Petra had called Vinnie not too soon after her evening meeting with Jane Ramos. Something about having to be questioned multiple times by the Miami-Dade Police Department made Petra’s mind race. Luckily, when the wheels turn, they actually spit out something useful. Her first instinct was to go through video logs, but that would take forever for her to do alone. Krishna’s search, however, sent them to a dead end. Whoever was, or were, responsible for framing her knew better than to keep the cameras pointed at Petra’s penthouse. The second attempt at solving the mystery is where Vinnie came in.

“Thank you, Vinnie. I’ll be down there in a minute.” Petra says calmly before hanging up the phone.

“Krishna!” Petra hollers, knowing her faithful assistant would hear her through the walls of her office. And as expected, Krishna opens the door wide enough to poke her head in. “Give Jane Ramos a call, tell her to come down to the hotel. I think I might have something useful.”

“Ms. Solano, it’s almost five in the afternoon. Her ra--”

“If I wanted to learn how to read a clock, I would have asked. Call her, tell her I have a lead.” Petra patronizingly answers.

It’s not her fault, she understands where Krishna is coming from. Jane was explicit about her rate change for after-hour visits, having to care for her ill mother and all. But Petra’s had a successful time playing detective and the fruits of her labor may just get her out of jail.

***

“It was ridiculously easy for me to find out.” Petra says smugly at Jane. She hadn’t informed her why they were in Vinnie’s dimly-lit office or why they were meeting so soon after last night. Jane had already explained that their interview with the Miami PD wasn’t until Friday and unless something new and pertinent came up, the two wouldn’t need to meet again.

But that’s exactly what this is- relevant and new information that Petra just could not wait to tell Jane.

“I really should be a detective.” Petra continues confidently as Jane waits for the punch-line. Jane was called out of her mother’s visiting hours by her very worried and very dramatic client. Normally, she didn’t mind Petra’s eagerness with the case, but this entire interaction could have been done over the phone, she’s sure of it. Especially considering that Petra is guilty.

“What are you talking about?” Jane looks at Petra, unamused.

“The screws, on the Juliet balcony.” Petra’s intense stare into Jane’s eyed made Jane feel the weight of Petra’s conviction. “They’re called ‘Mueller screws’. You can’t just unscrew them with any old screwdriver, you need a Mueller screwdriver. The day Anezka died, a Mueller screwdriver was signed out and never returned.”

Jane shifts her weight from one foot to another, tightening her folded arms around herself. This is not what she had expected. This could actually _be_ something worthwhile.

“And guess who signed it out?” Petra motions to Vinnie, turning the focus now to the logs. “Go ahead, show her Vinnie.”

Jane takes one look at the log, stunned, and looks back at Petra. “Your mother.” It’s all she could muster while her mind begins to race.

Before tonight, Jane was certain it was Petra. She was ready to bet her whole career on it, or rather, use it to save her whole career. But the new information could change everything. It probably wasn’t something her _blackmailers_ saw coming either. The master-mind pulling the strings, manipulating her every decision, forgot a very crucial piece of evidence linking to the scene of the crime.

“Yep, I remember when she came in.” Jane hears Vinnie’s voice but her mind is already on overdrive as she stares at Petra and then back at Vinnie and his log. She was on auto-pilot, she’s sure, because how else could she hide the confusion, guilt, and anger? If it wasn’t Petra, then who else could it be?

Vinnie continues, “She was with the twins.”

“What?” Petra’s sharp voice cuts in on Vinnie’s retelling of the day in question.

“Yeah, I remember, because I can never tell which one is which. They look so alike. So your mother came in with the two of them, she had like a sour look on her face. Which I found odd.”

Jane composes herself, bringing herself back to the conversation. She doesn’t remember when she turned her focus back on Petra, but the woman’s silence brings an alertness to Jane. She examines her face, noting Petra’s confused expression.

Vinnie is oblivious and continues, “‘Cause like, those two are never down here. And what could she possibly need with a Mueller screwdriver? Most children's toys are made with your standard Phillips or flathead screws. Wait, do your kids even play with toys?”

“Petra?” Jane cuts through Vinnie’s unnecessary dialogue. She notices the shock painted all over Petra’s face. Mirroring the face Petra wears when they have their private meetings about the case, but more intensified. “You okay?” she tries one more time.

“Yeah, fine. Just need a minute.” Petra’s voice changes from high-pitched to a low mumble. Her poker face deemed worthless by how quickly she rushes from the small office, avoiding eye-contact as she exits.

Jane doesn’t ignore the sniffle of Petra’s inhale as Petra passes. Her gaze follows the woman until all she can hear is Petra’s heels clacking on the tile floor and the opening of a door as Petra exits.

It doesn’t take long for Jane to figure that Petra went into the stairwell across the hall from Vinnie’s office.

The sound of the heavy, metal door signals Petra of Jane’s arrival. She knows any efforts to hide her emotional episode is futile; the distress is written all over her face.

“Sorry,” Petra says to Jane as Jane takes a seat next to her. Petra’s breathing is audibly shaky. She’s shaking her head to no one in particular, hoping it would clear her thoughts. Also futile.

Jane doesn’t overlook Petra’s tear-stricken face, her own grief painted on her face as she listens to Petra explain.

“It’s like it’s all just hitting me.” Petra says as she exhales. “My mother wanted me dead.” She tries to suppress the choking sounds of her sobs in her throat. She was in the presence of company- there was no time to fall apart. “Who knows when she’ll turn back up.”

Not knowing what to say, Jane sits with her hands folded, unable to look Petra in the face. She’s listening, she has to listen, she owes Petra this much. She almost had this woman convicted. And if there was anything that she could take from this night it was that Petra was one resourceful woman. An innocent, resourceful woman. Petra deserved to be heard.

“And I’m just so tired, honestly. Of just having to,” Petra takes a deep inhale and quickly exhales, trying to collect herself some more, “always be on my guard.” She can feel the panic attack coming. The light-headedness and numbness was beginning to spread. This couldn’t have come at a worse time.

“But I have to.” This time, Jane looks at Petra, sizing her expression. “Well, you heard him, she was with my daughters. How did she get to my daughters?”

“I’m sorry.” Petra apologizes again.

Jane hates this. Petra has nothing to be sorry about- she’s the victim here. If anyone in this stairwell needed to say an apology, it was her.

“This isn’t your problem.” Petra continues, not even noticing that Jane hadn’t said a single thing this entire time.

Suddenly, Petra feels a hand above her knee. The touch is warm, comforting, but not intrusive. She didn’t ask for it, but it’s exactly what she needed. Her breathing starts to slow, though still uneven.

Petra’s mother wasn’t particularly doting. Up until recent events, she never had a sister to be there for her; nor a father. And the only times she ever experienced any sort of physical contact was during pleasantries in greetings; besos on the cheek as a standard for personal acquaintances, or a handshake for business. Then of course, during the throes of passion, but that hasn’t presented itself in quite some time.

“Yes it is,” Jane plainly states, looking from her hand to Petra’s face.

Jane lowers herself a step, changing her position so she can look at Petra directly. “I’m going to fix this.”

Petra looks at her, searching her expression, and says nothing. Their new position offers her a chance to look down at Jane and finally meet her eyes. She’s finally breathing evenly again but her headache remains.

“Let’s rehearse what you’re going to say to the police.”

“I thought you said we don’t have to rehearse?”

“Yeah well.” Jane pauses, making sure she’s more reassuring than obviously guilty. “I change my mind.”

Jane stands quickly, taking her hand with her. Petra feels the warmth leave her thigh immediately.

There’s too much to do before the detectives leave and change shifts, Jane explains to Petra. “I need to gather the case file from my office, make copies of the log, and make a phone call to the MDPD. I’m hoping Detective Cortes is still in the office. We need to explain the new evidence.”

Petra nods slightly, showing she understands. But she doesn’t move from her spot.

Jane begins to walk away, but realizes that Petra isn’t following her.

“Hey, are you okay?” Concern clear in her voice and her eyes as she looks over to Petra, one hand on the doorknob.

Petra clears her throat, “Yeah, I’ll be fine,” Petra replies with a wry smile. “I just, I just don’t want my employees seeing me like this.”

Jane looks down at the floor. She understands completely. “Okay, can I meet you back at the lobby in under an hour? I’ll pick you up and we can rehearse on the way to the station.”

Jane waits for Petra to respond or signal that she agrees with the plan, but Petra makes no attempts to communicate.

“Hey, whatever happens next, you’re not alone.”

Petra looks up at Jane, lets the silence fill the air. She can’t find the words that she needs right now so instead she gives a Jane a nod in agreement. The short locks of her new haircut brushing her cheek as she moves her head.

Jane looks at her one last time and gives a reassuring and quick smile before ducking her head and walking out the door.

***

Jane is livid, to say the least. She’s done being controlled by these mysterious phone calls and random text messages. To think she believed someone using dirty tactics to back her into a corner and make another mistake in her career made Jane so furious she couldn’t think straight.

The drive to her downtown office is a close one. Jane had to keep reminding herself to be mindful of the speed limit and the cars around her, something she found hard to do while her mind raced.

She parks her car right outside her office building and scurries her way into the elevator to take her to the ninth floor. Before she can even open the door, she’s already thinking about what she’s going to type into the burner phone provided by her blackmailers.

Jane’s fingers move so quickly over the flip phone’s keypad, she had to make corrections more than twice.

 **6:02 pm:** ‘ _You said she was guilty. She’s clearly not.'_

Immediately, there’s a response. ‘ _Guilty or not-- you made a deal._ '

 **6:03 pm:**  ‘ _It’s over, I’m out.'_  Jane doesn’t even wait to make sure it sends before dropping the phone onto her cherry red wood floors and smashing it with her heel.

Jane takes a few paces around her office, trying to control the pent-up energy she’s been holding since the car ride.

“Fuck!” she yells loudly into her four walls. She knows anyone else on her floor who can hear her won’t mind. It’s not like it’s uncommon language at this hour.

Jane takes the files on her desk and puts it in the bag she haphazardly threw on her couch. Her rushed movements are making it impossible for her to get the files to fit, not realizing she didn’t open the zippers wide enough.

She’s obviously frustrated and she can’t help it. But she knows that she can’t get back to Petra looking obviously perturbed. Instead of rushing right out of there, she opts to take a seat first and stare at her walls. She knows she’s still got time to kill, perhaps it’ll calm her. Plus, Petra could use the extra time to fix herself up and reign her emotions.

Jane finds herself staring at her grey walls and one by one, looking at each photo carefully arranged on all four sides of her office. She has several displayed in frames, decorating the room in a grey-scale with mostly black and white photos.

She thinks about the last time she had a chance to lift her camera. Not her cell phone, that was too easy, but her long lens.

Photography was something she took up not too long before her mother’s early-onset Alzheimer’s diagnosis. Jane was always interested in the art, but never really had a proper teacher, not till her ex-girlfriend showed her how. While her relationship didn’t last, the hobby did.

There’s something about peering into someone’s soul. Keeping one moment for eternity; having only have one shot to capture it all; that really draws her into the art. A picture paints a thousand words.

In Jane’s line of work and in her personal philosophy, she was never one to take someone’s word. Actions meant everything to her. If she couldn’t see it, then chances are, she wouldn’t believe it. Which made this situation with Petra all the more infuriating.

Jane let her fear of losing everything she’s built up get the best of her. She became a defense attorney to uphold truth and honor, to help those who were backed into a corner. And yet she let herself be the victim. How could she help _anyone_  if she herself became petrified with fear?

***

Petra puts on her new change in clothes. She figures a new look could put her in a new mood.

Jane texted only moments ago, telling her that she was on her way and would be in the lobby in fifteen minutes so long as traffic relents. With the spare time, she contemplated changing her earrings, maybe putting on some jewelry. She decides against it when she remembers her mother’s advice, ‘ _Best to look modest when you are speaking to the police._ ’

Not that her mother was exactly the best person to take advice from, she learned. But she couldn’t help think of her at times like these. Before all this happened, she always had her mother in her corner, whether she liked it or not.

Petra catches her reflection in the mirror, bringing herself back to reality. She tries not to think about Magda again, tries not to remember all the crimes she committed in this suite. So instead, she thinks about what she’ll say to the police. What Jane would advise her to say.

Jane. The thought of the woman brings her back to the stairwell. She knows and accepts that her reaction earlier that evening was completely warranted. But she can’t help but feel like an emotional brat, having cried _again_  in front of her attorney.

Her pink blazer now completely on and buttoned over her white top, Petra begins to maneuver her way out of her bedroom and through her living room. Her eyes catch the couch, reminding her of the evening she spent with Jane, talking until the late hours of the night.

Next thing she knows, she’s thinking about the stairwell again. How Jane sat herself below Petra’s gaze. How it made her forget for a moment that she was _supposed_ to be strong; how looking down at Jane it made her feel… big. During such an embarrassing and intimate moment of showing all of her pent-up emotions, the simple gesture of Jane lowering herself, offering herself to Petra, it made Petra blush in after-thought. She hadn’t felt this kind of comfort and safety in so long.

Petra thinks further back, to their first consultation. She remembers their first meeting- or well their second, considering Petra completely dismissed Jane and Jane decided not to take Petra’s case.

Petra called her back the next day and Jane agreed to hear her out. She listened intently to Petra’s sorry excuse for her crass behavior. Jane touched her then too, Petra recalls. They were sitting across from each other on the cushioned chairs in Petra’s office. She remembered how she quickly took to Jane’s ability to tell it like it is. No sugar-coating, just the truth. Or as Petra put it, ‘ _no blowing smoke up my ass_.’

When Petra accused Jane of being a crooked attorney, questioning Jane’s integrity, she came back to help Petra. Petra knows she lashed out, something she tends to do when she’s scared and uncomfortable with asking for help. But Jane walked right over from where she was sitting and gave Petra her hand, to which Petra took and held onto. Jane witnessed Petra’s distress and physically and metaphorically reached out her hand, lifting Petra up. Petra remembers it, they held each other’s eyes for a moment too long, probably because Petra was obviously fighting herself to control her fear.

The memory makes Petra shut her eyes tight. Just another humiliating moment in their time together.

Petra’s phone chirps somewhere in her purse. It breaks her train of thought and she’s moving before she realizes, stepping out of her door. She fishes for her phone and sees the text from Jane, telling her she’s waiting for her outside.

Petra straightens up her back, filling her mind with confidence and rehearsing all the facts as she makes her way to the lobby. She knows her statements tonight will be crucial for the steps moving forward on this case. It’s important that she does this with a focused mind and a brave face. Nothing says guilty like an inconsistent story. Which would only make Jane’s job harder.

Petra finds Jane’s dark grey Lexus parked at the front of the hotel, Jane standing outside of out and waving her arm to flag Petra over. There’s a young valet girl opening the passengers side for Petra within seconds. The perks of running a tight ship at her hotel means the employees treat her like royalty. Quite the contrast of her past life.

Jane settles in the driver seat, strapping her seat-belt on, to which Petra mimics. They pull out of the hotel in silence before Jane begins.

“When you get there, go in with a neutral face. Looking pissed will only put them in the defensive and work you harder. But if you look like you’re sad or timid, they’ll take advantage of it. There’s no need to put on a face, you’re innocent. We have to let the facts speak for you.”

Jane continues to coach her through the questioning process, reminding her of points to bring up. When to speak, when not to speak.

“And what if I’m unsure of how to answer?” Petra questions.

“Don’t worry, I’m going to be next to you the entire time. I’ll cut in if I feel like I need to. But I know you’ll be fine,” Jane says, looking over quickly to give her a small smile. She focuses back on the road, her red light turning green before reaching the stop line. “And if they somehow find a way to get me to leave the room, you _do not_ have to answer anything without me present, got it?”

Petra knew all this already, but going through it all again eased her. It seemed to calm Jane too.

“How long do you think this will take?” Petra’s worried about her twins. By the time Petra entered her home to get changed, the girls were still playing in their playroom. She informed the nannies of what she needed to do, trying to keep up a brave appearance by making it seem like a late work night. But every night Petra misses with the girls reminds her of just how fast they’re growing without her.

The thought of her not being with her twins if this all goes south starts to cross her mind. Petra doesn’t even hear Jane’s reply, completely forgetting she asked a question. She always knew it was a consequence, going to prison for the charge, but she never thought of it as having to be separated from her girls. Petra just never allowed herself to think that far. But now, the moments leading up to a statement that, worse case scenario, the new evidence still might not be enough, made it all the more alarming.

She must have been in her thoughts for a while now, not realizing Jane had been calling her, motioning to move from the now parked car. Petra gathers her bag and exits Jane’s car, taking a look around the parking garage. She doesn’t quite know what to do right now, still lost in her own thoughts. The fear is paralyzing almost, and most definitely inconvenient.

Jane walks over to Petra’s side of the car and tilts her head in the direction of the garage’s exit. She can tell there’s something wrong with Petra, that something’s changed during her car ride. But she knows by now that showing Petra sympathy would only further her client’s obvious spiral, something Jane and Petra could not afford right now.

Trying to avoid Petra’s further descend in mood, Jane stops with the repetition of facts and the different game plans, instead she switches her tactics.

“They’re just going to ask the same questions over and over to find inconsistencies.” Jane says, leading Petra to the front of the police station. Perhaps telling Petra what she can expect would help. “Just keep it simple,” Jane continues as she turns around to face Petra. Without thinking, she puts her hands on Petra’s sides and holds her firmly but gently in place. She knows she needs to ground Petra, bring her back to the present. Jane holds Petra’s stare, hoping to instill confidence and an eased mind.

Petra says nothing so Jane continues with a reassuring and soft smile. “Just don’t let them rattle you.” Petra seems to hear her now and she gives Jane a quick nod, beginning to smile herself.

Jane’s smile grows and she has the urge to give Petra a hug, empathizing with Petra’s fears and forgetting she’s only known Petra for the past four weeks. She begins to lean in; it would be so easy, they’re already facing each other and Jane continued to hold Petra in place. She decides against it, reminding herself that Petra is a strong woman who didn’t need to be coddled. A sudden change in their dynamic might give Petra the wrong impression, like this interview wasn’t swayed to go in their favor.

Instead, Jane walks Petra over to the glass doors of the station and holds it open for Petra to walk in first.

The wait isn’t long before Detective Cortes and Detective Dearing escort them to the interrogation room. Petra can’t read their faces, can’t tell if they too have something they want to present and use against her.

Detective Dearing is the first to speak. She’s tall and her presence is commanding. Petra can only gather that she's been at this job for many years now. “Ms. Solano, your lawyer was the one that called this meeting to be pushed earlier. What exactly is this about?” Detective Dearing looks over to Jane as she waits for an answer.

“My client has provided new evidence that proves pertinent to the case. As we mentioned before, we would like to show our full cooperation with the Miami PD.”

“And we thank you for that, Attorney Ramos, Ms. Solano. But we’ve reviewed the blueprints you submitted last week and we are in the middle of our mock-up now. There’s nothing new to move forward with at the moment.”

“Not to impede on your speedy attempts to prove or disprove your charges, Detectives,” Jane begins again with a slight patronizing tone. “But my client is in the midst of a gratuitous murder investigation. One that has caused her much distress, considering she did not have time to process her sister’s death, the same sister who we’ve proven had already made attempts at taking my client’s life.”

“Ms. Ramos, given that Ms. Solano never pressed charges for when Anezka Archuletta attempted to steal Ms. Solano’s identity, all evidence towards those allegations are just hearsay at this point.” Detective Cortes finally speaks.

“Besides the point, it’s totally unrelated to the case. We’re talking about premeditated murder here. Reminding us that Ms. Archuletta had upset your client to the point of vengeance only furthers our point, not yours.”

Petra could tell Detective Cortes knew his stuff.

“Alleged vengeance.” Petra piped in, wanting to be part of the conversation that was mainly about her. Another “Law and Order” educated response.

Jane gives her a quick look, stern and strong. It makes Petra purse her lips and straighten up.

“As we’ve mentioned previously on many occasions, my client was unaware she had a sister. Ms. Archuletta was a new-found sibling of which my client was kind enough to take in and help. But due to Ms. Archuletta’s greed, she turned on my client and made multiple attempts to steal from Ms. Solano, even teaming up with a convicted criminal- their mother, Magda Svoboda.”

The two detectives fell silent before giving each other a quick glance. Petra made note of Detective Dearing’s clenched jaw. They were getting somewhere.

“Ms. Solano, we’d like to begin our questioning now, as it is getting late. Ms. Ramos, we are aware that you have new evidence to provide. Why don’t you gather your files while my partner grabs as all something to drink.”

Detective Cortes finishes for her, “Coffee, tea, water, anyone?”

“I’ll have some water.” Petra replies and Jane seconds.

Detective Cortes steps outside first before Detective Dearing excuses herself to check the status of the penthouse guestroom mock-up.

When the two return, Jane had already placed two copies of The Marbella’s maintenance log in front of where the two detectives would be sitting.

“As you can see Detectives, there is a missing Mueller screwdriver that was never returned. This screwdriver was requested by Ms. Svoboda just days before Ms. Archuletta’s demise. Afterwards, it was never returned.”

Jane then motions to the blown-up photos of her balcony where the two missing screws are clearly shown.

“Ms. Svoboda had a missing arm. How can we be so sure it was her?” Detective Cortes counters.

“Detective, Ms. Svoboda has one perfectly capable left hand. Unscrewing two screws would not be such a hard task.” Jane says with an obvious malice at Detective Cortes’s obvious ableist mentality. “And besides, who is to say she didn’t have someone working with her. It’s not unlike Ms. Svoboda to bribe or blackmail someone into assisting her.”

The two detectives so clearly want to move on from the new evidence, unsure of what to make of it. Detective Dearing turns to her partner, wanting to have a quick sidebar before moving on. The two excused themselves from the room, taking the copies of the log, not wanting to reveal any tactics in front of the two.

Realizing Detective Dearing didn’t return with the mock-up of the penthouse, Petra realized it was either futile or incomplete, which was working in her favor.

“What are you thinking right now?”

Jane’s question catches Petra off guard. “I… I just want this to be over already.” Petra admits, her exhale deflating her body a bit. She looks up at Jane who’s smiling at her. Petra smiles back, not really understanding Jane’s sudden change in mood.

“It’ll all be over soon. I promise.”

The two detectives enter again, not looking any happier than when they left.

After taking his seat, Detective Cortes questions Petra. “Ms. Solano, can you repeat the events of that night for us once again?”

Petra has to stop herself from smiling. She knows it’s a good sign. They’ve got nothing new to ask and they have no questions about the maintenance tool log.

***

The interrogation ended within the hour. Petra had more papers to sign; the usual stating she agreed no one forced her to come and no one stopped her from bringing anyone or any evidence. The detectives said they’d be in contact and notify Jane of when they’d need the two again.

Jane and Petra exit the police station, smiles on their faces and Jane opening the door once again for Petra. She puts her free hand into her pocket, the other holding her briefcase.

Petra leads, not wanting to show Jane her new-found relief.

“You’re great; perfect.” Jane says immediately. “Not rough.”

Petra looks over as Jane talks, continuing to compliment Petra’s performance during the interrogation. Her own smile widens, taking in Jane’s compliments. She’s relieved and appreciates Jane’s words. Everything Jane’s done, really.

Jane quickens her steps and stops in front of Petra. “Hopefully, we get a call that you’re no longer a person of interest. And then… we go our separate ways.” She ends with a bittersweet smile.

Petra looks at her, her smile beginning to turn into a frown. She tries to compose herself, not wanting to show Jane that she obviously was not prepared for how short their time together would be. Not that spending her time with a defense attorney whose job it was was to save her from a murder conviction was Petra’s idea of a good time. But she was beginning to find Jane’s presence a comfort, as a friend.

“Well. Thank you. J.R.” Petra manages to say. She extends her hand to Jane to shake as a parting gesture.

Jane takes her hand from her pocket and holds Petra’s. “You’re welcome.” She never breaks eye-contact, leans in, and adds cheekily, “Pete.” Jane turns to walk away before Petra could even reply, leaving the other woman stunned.

“Did you just give my nickname a nickname?” Petra calls out to Jane, confusion in her voice but tinged with evident amusement.

Jane turns around while walking, confidence and playfulness oozing with every backward step. She has a grin, one Petra would love to wipe off her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter might force me to put a rating on this story...


	3. Engañadora que te Envuelve y te Domina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning: Begging kink (kind of?), light choking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know when you're exhausted but you can't sleep? So you just do something you've been meaning to do and hope it eventually puts you out of your sleepless hell? This chapter was written over five different visits to hell. It's a fever dream of Fuck A Cohesive Style and Trying Too Hard. 
> 
> Hello again Comrades.
> 
> I almost gave up on this story because my life picked up and honestly, stopping right before a mature scene seemed like the perfect time for me to dip. Like I started writing this immediately after Ch 2 but gave up when Jane entered. Mostly because I've never written a Mature scene for public viewing. Buuuut, I'm giving it another try because Rosar...err, Petra and Jane deserve it. Thank you lone Guest Commenter for the push. I hate it but it's here so now we can all move on. I had half a mind to delete 80% of it and have it follow canon. Please accept my trash.

Petra makes it home from the police department before it gets too late. Her cab ride back to The Marbella is silent, a stark contrast to her ride from the hotel. She tries not to think about it, think about what is missing. Think about who she is missing.

Once inside the lobby, she notes that it’s a busy Thursday night. The new promotion for extended happy hour is working well for business. She needs to remember to acknowledge Krishna for the idea. Everyone’s happy, everything’s shiny; there’s dancing, drinking, and laughter visible at every turn.

She doesn’t bother to check her phone. She knows whatever work e-mails have come will still be there in the morning. Petra tells herself she deserves a long-awaited break. And if there’s a personal matter to take care of, it’s nothing she wants to be bothered with right now. Petra knows her alarm is set already so there’s no need to be paranoid and check that either. Everything she can think of is done and she just wants to be in bed, surrounded by nothing but her peach-colored silk sheets.

Before she realizes it, she’s in her penthouse and in her floral-print robe. She’s thankful for the quiet, not really wanting to be around anyone. Definitely not wanting to be bothered by work either. Exhaustion is taking Petra’s body. The need to get into her bed is exemplified by the way she lazily drags her body through the hallway of her home after checking in on her girls.

Petra walks as if she’s never seen these walls before, a disoriented gait from her practically sleep-walking state. Her vision blurs but she tells herself she’s just tired. She’s just about to enter her room when she hears a knock on her door.

Not even bothering to check who could be on the other side, Petra opens the door quickly. She’s about ready to berate the unwelcomed guest when she realizes it’s Jane, her lawyer.

“J.R.” Petra says, almost in a questioning voice. “I wasn’t expecting you. Sorry, I’m not dressed.” She rushes her explanation for lack of clothing as she looks down at her own attire. As if she has to explain her appearance to anyone while she’s in the comfort of her own home at the dead of night. Her flustered response takes her attention away from Jane’s expression.

Jane must’ve changed before her unannounced visit to Petra. Her attire now consists of a deep red romper, loose around the torso but cut off in all the areas it’s meant to accentuate- Jane’s tanned arms, shoulders, and neck. Her hair’s gathered all to one side, exposing more of the places Petra is curious to touch.

“I have an update from the D.A.” Jane answers smugly, smacking the side of the door as she speaks. Petra can’t help but notice the way Jane is acting. She’s confident, completely in her element despite being in Petra’s home. Jane’s arms are stretched on either side of the door frame now, giving this air of charge and control. “Looks like I got you off.”

Petra stares at Jane’s lips as they’re stretched over her perfectly aligned teeth. Jane’s grin widens as she looks over Petra’s form completely. Her eyes, lasers through Petra’s robe.

“Really?” Petra manages to reply but not without a noticeable upward pitch. She’s caught off guard, it’s apparent. But she can’t help it, it’s hard to ignore the discomfort between her thighs, the ache budding, the curiosity unceasing. Not to mention, Jane getting her off the Miami-Dade Police Department persons of interest list is something to be excited about.

“Yeah,” Jane whispers as she lowers her gaze to the knot on Petra’s robe. She inches closer, tugging at the garment that envelopes Petra’s body. She pulls it without much effort, lets it come loose, and drags her fingers over Petra’s collar bones to push the silk garment aside.

Petra lets her robe fall to the ground, completely abandoning any qualms of her daughters possibly waking up to the sound of their mother and a stranger. She has to admit, this wasn’t exactly what she expected when she hired Jane as a full-service attorney. But now was not the time to question it.

“Now I’m really gonna get you off.” It’s a promise, a teasing one, but one Petra wouldn’t have pegged for Jane to jester, even having considered how playful she can be. The dirty talk isn’t unwelcomed. Jane’s fingers so close to Petra’s neck sends a shiver down her spine.

Jane moves forward now pushing Petra back, sending them further into her home. The heavy door closes with an audible click behind them as soon as Jane makes contact with her lips. Jane’s lips are soft, Petra notes. And so are the hands that cradle her face. As much as she wants to, she can’t catalogue much more as Jane pulls away to look at her again, the distance alarming Petra. _What if Jane’s changed her mind?_

Every part of Petra is wide awake now. It’s quiet, which makes it easier for her to notice everything. She’s hyper-aware of her own breathing and how flushed with blood her cheeks feel. Just when she thinks it’s time to ask for clarification, Jane inches herself forward, her arms now now on both sides of Petra and leaning on the table.

Petra has to steady her stance in order to avoid tipping over the entrance centerpiece that Jane’s backed them both into, hoping that the white Phalaenopsis doesn’t fall over. They were a present from a very satisfied hotel customer and his wife. She grips the edges of the table, anchoring herself to this very moment as if any sudden movement could thwart this whole moment from continuing. Her mind is racing but she fights to concentrate only on Jane’s bottom lip. Jane’s biting at it, something she notices whenever Jane is holding back. Why her guest feels the need to restrain herself right now is a mystery, considering Petra’s nothing but willing for Jane’s touch.

“Do you…” Before Petra could even finish her question, Jane is shaking her head, already disagreeing with her. She can feel the pang in her chest begin to build now.

“Uh, uh, uh” Jane cuts in with every shake of her head. She’s smirking but it’s fading now. It’s taking Petra’s attention from Jane’s darkening eyes full of mischief.

Jane lifts her right hand and presses it firmly on Petra’s trapezius muscle, her other taking a handful of Petra’s thigh. Jane lets it linger on the blonde’s sensitive flesh before slowly dragging it up and down, her thumbnail digging into Petra’s thigh with purpose. She’s testing how far she can go with her.

The pressure is just right, the pain stinging in the way Petra needs it to, eliciting a surprised gasp from her already hanging mouth. The sound of her excitement mildly embarrasses her. Even at an already compromised and intimate moment, she compulsively needs to anchor some sort of control. Like she isn’t already completely undressed and bare, like she didn’t just allow her attorney to back her into a corner in hopes of being ravaged. 

“I didn’t say you could talk.” 

“Is this another one of your petulant games?” It’s breathy, not at all authoritative, but Petra manages to let it out. She focuses on the way Jane just very swiftly hooked Petra’s leg around her waist. And when did she start sitting on the table completely? She notes how the cold marbled surface begins to seep her warmth as the seconds pass. This until-now unknown strength that Jane is using tonight makes Petra’s impatience grow.

Jane finally moves in again, giving Petra light kisses on her neck, and ignoring the question. She starts low at the base and works her way up to Petra’s jawline while her hand glides through the back of Petra’s head. A fistfull of Petra’s locks gives Jane the urge to tug, but she keeps it mild, letting her fingertips massage Petra’s scalp every so often. Jane doesn’t answer Petra, unsure of how to verbalize what she wants to do with her, or better yet, do  _ to  _ her. 

The way Jane’s hands juxtapose the soft kisses, Petra figures any more questions would be deleterious to her needs.  _ Oh _ , Petra thinks with each second the pain seeps in.  _ So that’s what she’s into _ . The further up Jane’s lips travel on her neck, the more of Jane’s tongue she could feel until finally, it’s back in her mouth again.

Petra’s throat defies her, letting a moan escape at the grip of Jane’s hand on her hip. The hold isn’t too intense but the meaty flesh of her sides are in Jane’s grasp and Petra feels more alive than she has in months. Before she knows it, her hand is on Jane’s, urging her to apply more pressure, to move closer to where she needs it. She scoots further into Jane, hoping to get pressure in other much needed places.

As if knowing exactly what Petra was looking for, Jane brings her thigh to Petra’s center. The contact reveals Petra’s level of excitement, evident to Jane now as it seeps through the fabric of her pants. Jane takes an exaggerated inhale, eager to keep Petra’s gyrating hips moving and completely ignoring the fact that her jumpsuit is dry clean only.

With one swift motion, Jane grabs Petra’s other leg and soon the two are edging toward the nearest wall, Petra’s full weight in Jane’s arms. Petra’s hands grab at Jane’s back, annoyed by how clothed her partner is. She wants to feel her, every part of her warmth; to dispense of any barriers. 

“Take these off,” Petra demands as she tugs on Jane’s back collar and breaking their kiss. She lowers her head again, searching for Jane’s mouth. 

“I don’t take orders from you, Petra.” Jane sandwiches Petra against her soft pink painted walls. It’s true; a statement devoid of any malice, but it’s still true and Petra can’t argue against it. 

“Please.”

Jane takes a moment to look at her, stripped and natural. Petra’s petite figure is wrapped around Jane so securely that she doesn’t have to do much to support Petra’s weight anymore. Her attention travels back up to meet grey eyes. Trying to read it now would prove pointless but she sees the urgency, the want, the pleasure waiting to be found.

“Unzip me.”

Without a word, Petra releases her hold on Jane and climbs from her arms. She stands there for a moment, letting Jane watch her. She knows without looking that her hip still bares the print of Jane’s grasp. One of the few joys of pale skin meant being able to relish for days in the marks of a satisfying escapade.

With slow and methodical movements, Petra now stands behind Jane. She carefully sets Jane’s dark and curly tresses to the side before sliding the small golden zipper down. It ends just more than halfway down the spine of the Jane’s jumpsuit. 

Jane doesn’t move besides turning her head to the left, letting her periphery catch Petra’s long slender fingers undress her shoulders. The top catches at her hips and calls for Petra to give it a tug at Jane’s waist so that it can fall completely.

Looking down, Petra realizes Jane’s heels are still strapped on. Without being told, Petra lowers herself down on her knees and begins to unclasp the thin straps of Jane’s Prada shoes. 

Jane lowers her gaze to the top of Petra’s head, gold curls obstructing Jane’s view of the face that’s been on her mind for days. When the blonde finishes, she waits and looks up at her, making no effort to stand and instead stays knelt beside Jane’s feet. 

But just when Petra thinks it’s the opportune moment to speak or stand, thinking that maybe she had the wrong idea of Jane, she is surprised instead. Jane extends her arm, the back of her hand tenderly caressing Petra’s face. Petra leans into the touch, starved for a tender moment.

Jane turns her hand, her palm now around Petra’s chin, pulling upward, urging her to stand. No words are exchanged, but Petra’s eyes lowered to her lips, waiting in anticipation. She takes a step towards her to close the gap, her hand now lowering to Petra’s neck. 

Petra has always thought her neck was worth marveling. It was her strongest asset, afterall. She wasn’t blessed with an ample bosom, though they did proportionally fit her frame. Sure her hips were wide and motherhood had help increase the size of her rear, but not by much. So what she lacked in curves, she filled with skin. She had impeccably even and healthy skin, even as a child. Petra wore her every look with her neck in mind. Plus, the extra real estate extended the canvas for anyone who’d like to use it.

Petra enjoyed the slow back and forth of Jane’s thumb. It was soothing on the pulse she has been trying to to calm but the excitement continues to build in her. She rolls her eyes, falling back on the wall, Jane’s other hand now on its way up to her waist. She sighs as she feels Jane’s tongue on her ear while the hand on her body turns heavy with another squeeze.

It’s not much, but it’s noticeable. Petra steadies Jane’s hand when she reaches above. She nods her head quickly, urging an unsure Jane. And finally it happens, she hears Jane growl in delight, and feels her head swell with each press to her Carotid. She bucks her hips and welcomes the sting of her head as it lands on the wall with a thud.

Everything’s faster now. Including the rhythm of their hips and the way Jane’s thumb brushes on Petra’s sensitive inner thigh as she nears closer to Petra’s center. Jane’s teasing strokes bring out a whimper in Petra, her patience turning eager. She has to admit Jane’s ability to play the long game is giving her quite the torment but it also seems to impress her. Her hands move with a mind of their own, grasping at Jane’s lower back, her nails digging the harder she grinds on her.

If it were not for Petra’s estimate of it being the early hours of the morning, and if it were not for her daughters sleeping just across the same floor of her living area, then Petra knew she would have given the deepest moan in delight. Finally, after what felt like hours in aching wait, she feels Jane’s thumb slide across her slick wet groin. She stifles herself, muffling her scream in the bite of her lip.

It had been a while, Petra must admit to herself. With everything going on and this unceasing string of bad luck that seems to always connect to her hotel, intimacy had not come in a while. Much time had passed since her last sexual encounter, and one with a halfway decent person. Jane was a brilliant lawyer with a kind heart enough to genuinely care for an ailing mother. Petra tries not to focus on how that makes her feel and instead reels herself back in with the help of Jane’s playful fingers.

Jane’s hand had made it’s way up again, resting on Petra’s pubic bone. The anticipation makes Petra desperate. She thought for sure Jane would give her what she had wanted, that it was time. Instead, Jane brings her nose to Petra’s jaw. It’s soft, and before Petra realizes how much she enjoys the way Jane takes a deep inhale of her sweet scent, it baffles her when she feels something missing.

Petra’s eyes slowly open, seeing Jane now staring at her, her hand missing from Petra’s body completely save the hand on her neck. The intense hold of their gaze made it all easier for Jane to remember the way Petra’s face fell to pieces when she finally slid two fingers, hand palm up now, down the length of Petra’s pussy. 

The warmth in Petra’s belly begins to spread all over when suddenly she springs her body forward, now sitting in attention. She comes to her senses but does not skip over the fact that her mouth is hung wide open, her throat scratchy and irritated. Petra’s hands assess her situation, clarifying that she is indeed in her robe and the leather below her is not her bed but her sofa.

_ Shit, _ Petra curses at herself. She hopes she didn’t wake the kids. A tense stare at the direction of their bedroom door felt like eternity before Petra could be sure that the girls were still asleep, slumber making them deaf to her screams. 

Petra clutches at her robe, physically pulling herself together. Anchoring her body to sit forward on her couch so she can stay awake long enough to process her dream. Not that Petra could possibly sleep after such a vivid fantasy.

Petra didn’t know where to begin. She just had a very elicit but pleasurable dream about her attorney, she knew this would be one thing to mull over later. But first she had to come to terms with the fact that she had to have known it was unreal (Jane never corrected her use of the nickname, J.R.) combined with the undeniable fact that Petra didn’t want it to be  _ just _ a dream. 

***

When it came time to get the twins ready for school, Petra started the process early. She packed snacks and lunches for Elsa and Anna but let the nannies prepare breakfast. Instead, she wanted to have the pleasure of waking the girls up.

While Brenda and Flor took care of the waffles and pancake spread, Petra showered and dressed herself for the day. She didn’t expect it to be a busy Friday considering it was out of peak season and three-day weekends, nor would she be in the mood to entertain any face-to-face meetings anyway. So Petra dressed herself casually in white shorts and a sleeveless, asymmetrical, grey blouse. Her heels low but she topped the look with diamond cover earring. Nothing too flashy, but it pulled together the idea that today’s humidity and sunshine afforded her this look.

Petra walks out of her bedroom and makes her way across the living room when she hears a knock on the door. It’s loud, persistent, and too demanding to be an employee of hers. She assumes it’s Rafael or Jane, appearing annoyingly earlier than previously scheduled.

If only Petra had such luck.

“Petra Solano, you’re under arrest for the murder of Anezka Archuletta. Anything you…” Petra began to tune out the officer’s recital of her Miranda Rights as soon as she heard the word “murder” and her sister’s name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is a line from a classic banger by Daddy Yankee (@ fellow reggaeton enthusiasts: I know. Please don't shame me) titled, "Lo Que Pasó, Pasó". I thought the line really encapsulated Petra's thoughts of Jane at their current state.
> 
> So because this was a dream, I didn't want to get too into the topic of consent. I mean, this is Petra's subconscious, she makes her own rules.
> 
> Speaking of writing, I really want to add more background stuff and name drop places in Miami. Like for sure these two eat at all the hipster Wynwood places and have overpriced coffee somewhere in Brickell. It sucks that JTV doesn't do more to showcase Miami even if the show is shot in LA. Can you tell I'm really proud of my city?
> 
> Anyway, who's looking forward to Soft Petra and Soft Jane?

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter title comes from Miguel's song, "Caramelo Duro." Mostly because Rosario Dawson is fine as fuck and there's something about this song that just screams "Petra has [dirty] thoughts of Jane Ramos and so do we."
> 
> I am having fun flexing my fictional writing brain muscles so I'm hoping this continues to be an outlet more than a chore so I can actually finish this. In the past, I would get so caught up planning what happens next but I'm trying something new and TRYING to go with the flow. Hopefully that means I'll find the spoons to finish this. But I've written some notes I'd like to incorporate with the scenes we've seen of the ladies thus far so that means it's gonna go somewhere (I think)! 
> 
> I also haven't written fanfiction in almost a decade so sorry if the canon tag is inaccurate! If anyone has a better suggestion, I'll change it. And if I have verb-tense inconsistencies that's because I have no beta who is caught up with the show so... like if anyone volunteers...
> 
> ANYWAY WHOLLY SHIT WHO WOULD HAVE THOUGHT WE'D GET ROSARIO DAWSON AND YAEL GROBGLAS DOING THE GAY THING! AHHHHHH!


End file.
